9 Days With Akatsuki
by Summer of Winter
Summary: Sembilan hari ke depan hidupnya akan penuh malapetaka. Seharusnya Sakura sudah tahu itu.


9 DAYS WITH AKATSUKI

.

.

© Winter

.

.

.

Enam orang berbeda rupa, namun sama-sama bertampang preman pasar kesasar itu masih saja diam di tempat. Semenjak tiga puluh dua menit lalu keenamnya yang teridentifikasi berprofesi sebagai pelajar meninggalkan kelas masing-masing tanpa alasan yang jelas, tak ada apapun yang bisa disebut 'terjadi' di sini. Keenamnya hanya diam, hanya diam dan diam. Diam bak mereka tengah berkabung di sebuah pekuburan abad tujuh belas. Mungkin mereka tengah bersemedi, mungkin pula telah mati, tidak ada yang tahu.

….

Benar-benar, deh. Ini sebenarnya kuburan atau ruangan gelap dengan perabotan mewah, sih?

….

Sampai lima belas menit waktu berlalu, tetap saja tak ada perubahan. Yah, daripada pembaca yang budiman keburu mati bosan karena hal ini, lebih baik kita pin—

BRAK!

"Wahahaha! Akhirnya si ketua komite kedisiplinan ini menyerah juga! Ini semua berkat seniku. Seni itu ledakan. Wahahaha!"

Suara tawa dari seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan sukses mengusik keheningan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ruangan yang dulunya sunyi senyap dan tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan itu mulai ramai karena kedatangan tiga orang baru. Heh, akhirnya mereka bereaksi juga.

"Harusnya kau tadi lihat wajahnya, tuh. Seperti mau mati saja!"

"Jika saja dia bukan murid sini, pasti dia sudah kujadikan persembahan untuk Dewa Jasin,"

Percakapan yang teramat random, ya? Memang, tapi siapa sangka kalau orang-orang ini lah 'anak berandalan kelas satu' yang ditakuti seantero sekolah dan mempunyai prestasi bisa membuat ketua komite kedisiplinan yang menjabat mengundurkan diri dalam waktu yang tidak sampai sembilan hari? Yah, siapa sangka, siapa sangka.

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punya saya deh. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apupun dalam pembuatan fanfic super gaje ini.

Warning:

Gaje, AU, OOC, typo(s) everywhere, dapat menyebabkan Anda mati bosan di tengah jalan, tulisan author kelamaan hiatus. Don't like? Please Don't read and see it. No Flame.

Special for:

Summer—yang gak jadi berangkat ke Bali—.

.

.

.

Gelisah. Jika seseorang diminta untuk mendiskripsikan apa yang terpancar dari mata emerald itu, gelisah pastilah apa yang terlintas pertama di benak orang tersebut. Memang, dilihat dari mana pun Sakura Haruno tengah gelisah tiada tara. Mata yang biasanya selalu memandang ke depan dengan penuh kepercayaan diri itu kini tak tentu arah. Melirik sana sini hanya untuk menyaksikan pemandangan random yang sama sekali tak berarti. Gadis yang biasanya berani, riang itu tampak kehilangan separuh jiwanya seperti judul sebuah lagu populer di Nusantara sana. Padahalkan di sana hanya ada….baiklah, marilah kita sekejap mendongak. Hei, di sana kan hanya ada….Tsunade-sensei. Oke, coret kata 'hanya'. Tsunade-sensei itu mengerikan.

Sejak awal, gadis itu sudah memiliki firasat burut tentang ini semua. Berawal dari kedatangan sang guru biologi mengerikan berkacamata yang sudah merupakan malapetaka tersendiri baginya. Alasannya? Mudah, yang pertama ia terpaksa meninggalkan pelajaran musik instrument favoritnya; yang kedua kenyataan bahwa sang kepala sekolah Konoha High School memutuskan memnaggilnya ke ruang kepala sekolah lewat guru tersebut. Sial, salah apa sih dia? Bahkan Hinata-chan yang selalu meraih peringkat pertama di kelas setiap tes evaluasi bulanan pun tak pernah dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ini sungguh tidak adil!

"…runo. Haruno Sakura!" Sebuah ucapan semi membentak oleh Tsunade-sensei sontak membuat Sakura embali ke realita. Dalam sepersekian detik, wajah itu telah berubah ekspresi menjadi gugup setengah ngeri. Gugup karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh kepala sekolah yang dihormati semua orang dan ngeri karena melihat wajah yang berubah galak itu. Dalam hati, inner-nya mulai bereaksi. Bereaksi dengan meneriakkan serangkaian kata random pembangkit semangat. Oh, ayolah Sakura, ini kali pertamamu berbicara empat mata dengan beliau. Jangan menghancurkan kesan pertama!

….yeah, karena itulah Sakura mencoba tersenyum manis. Ya, hanya mencoba karena sepertinya hal tersebut tak terlalu berhasil.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Hah," Tsunade-sensei menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan hal ini, sejujurnya,"

Hal ini? Hal apa? Jangan-jangan ini semua karena kumpulan catatan pelanggarannya di ruang BK telah mencapai batasnya? Atau… Atau, oh, tidak! Apapun, tapi jangan itu! Butuh waktu satu setengah tahun lamanya untuk orang sepertinya bisa masuk ke peringkat lima belas besar dalam tes eveluasi musik bulanan. Jangan sampai Tsunade-sensei memanggilnya ke sini hanya untuk menghancurkan impiannya dengan mengatakan bahwa bukan dialah orang yang masuk lima belas besar dan ia gagal tampil dalam show bulanan yang rutin digelar. Sesekali, ia ingin ngeksis juga. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura yang masuk ke sekolah musik tanpa latar belakang musik apapun bisa bermain musik yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha Musical High School terhitung sejak detik ini, aku menunjukmu untuk mengisi kekosongan posisi ketua pada komite kedisiplinan!"

Suara tersebuat mengalun lantang di indera pendengaran Sakura. Membuatnya menahan nafas dan mencengkeram erat kedua ujung meja, siap melemparnya jika diperlukan, mungkin? Tapi, tunggu sebentar.

…KRIK…

Emn, apa tadi yang Tsunade-sensei katakan? Ketua… Kedisiplinan? Sebentar, ketua komite kedisiplinan? Maksudnya?

"Maaf?"

Ia pasti salah dengar, ia pasti salah. Pasti, pasti, pasti. Tidak mungkin kan seseorang yang cukup sering keluar-masuk ruang BK sepertinya bisa menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan? Hei, ayolah, itu pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin 'kan setengah berandal sepertinya bisa menduduki posisi itu? Itu sangat tidak etis, tahu!

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda, Haruno. Kau direkomendasikan salah seorang guru sebagai calon tunggal ketua komite kedisiplinan. Dan dalam rapat dewan guru serta anggota komite kedisiplinan yang tersisa kemarin, kau mendapat suara bulat untuk menduduki posisi ini." Baru saja Sakura hendak menyangkal, tch. "Tidak ada penolakan, Haruno. Itu jika kau masih mau tampil dalam show bulanan sembilan hari lagi, sih,"

Tepat sasaran. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa ia sekarang. Sebenarnya, menjadi ketua komite kedisiplinan tidak buruk juga, sih. Hanya saja dengan statusnya sebagai pemubat huru-hara tetap sekolah, sangat tidak etis jika ia mendadak berganti "profesi". Akh, apalagi dengan kabar angin yang menyebar bahwa jabatan ketua komite kedisiplinan itu terkutuk dan tidak aka nada yang berhasil menduduki posisi tersebut lebih dari sembilan hari. Uh, faktanya semenjak setengah tahun lalu, memang tidak ada yang bisa bertahan lebih dari itu, sih. Ya, itu fakta.

.

.

.

Jika kalian mencari seorang yang setia, maka segeralah temui Sai Shimura di perpustakaan Konoha Musical High School pada jam istirahat, dijamin yang bersangkutan ada di sana. Dan omong-omong tentang setia, Sai itu memang setia, lho! Dari segala tempat yang ia kunjungi sejak kelas satu sampai kelas dua ini, tidak ada satu pun yang berbeda, bahkan waktu kunjungannya pun selalu sama. Kemudian senyum pemuda itu, tidak pernah sekalipun senyum palsu itu lepas dari wajahnya. Bahkan di saat Kakashi-sensei yang merupakan Pembina komite kedisiplinan lagi-lagi membawa ketua baru, padahal baru dua hari beliau melakukan hal yang sama.

Dalam hati terdalam, ia merasa bosan sebenarnya. Ia bosan menyapa ketua baru, mengajaknya keliling sekolah, mengatakan beberapa informasi kepadanya, kemudian selang beberapa lama ia akan menyaksikan sang ketua baru keluar dari gudang timur sekolah dengan wajah shock tak karuan dan layaknya orang kesetanan sang ketua akan menulis surat permohonan pengunduran diri saat itu juga kemudian keesokan harinya ia akan melihat yang bersangkutan bersemedi di pojok perpustakaan layaknya orang trauma berat. Sungguh, ia sudah bosan dengan semua itu, semoga saja ketua baru ini bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

"Sai," Kakashi-sensei memanggilnya dan Sai pun menoleh dengan senyuman yang sama. Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan sang guru. "Kau sudah tahu maksudku, kan?"

Ia mengangguk. Tanpa suara, tangan pucat itu dengan segera menarik tangan sang ketua baru yang masih terpaku di tempat. Oh, dia meronta. Kelihatannya Sakura Haruno sama saja dengan ketua lain.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Jangan menarik tangan orang sembarangan," bentak Sakura seraya melepas cengkeramannya, setelah mereka cukup jauh dari ruang komite kedisiplinan, tentu saja.

Sai hanya tersenyum, dan dengan kalemnya menjawab, "Sebagai wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan, tugasku di sini adalah memberitahumu apa tugasmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal lain, kok, nona ketua,"

Sakura tersenyum lega. Dan detik berikutnya, gadis itu merasa lebih baik tuli saja. Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar kali oleh Sai Shimura yang terkenal paling ramah sesekolah ternyata bukan hal yang menyenagkan. Akh, mungkin inilah penyebab ketua komite kedisiplina sebelumnya mengundurkan diri; mendengar penjelasan panjang dengan nada monoton yang selalu sama. Sang pemilik rambut pink merasa harinya tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

.

.

.

"Jangan ke sana,"

Cukup dua kata yang diucapkan Sai, dan itu cukup untuk membuta Sakura terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ada nada berbeda dari kata-kata Sai kali ini. Ia terlihat lebih, err…serius?

"Mengapa?" tanyanya heran. Aneh sekali, mengapa juga pemuda ini melarangnya masuk ke dalam gudang timur sekolah? Memang kenapa sih dengan gudang itu? Apa yang janggal dari sana? Sakura pun menyipitkan mata, berharap matanya cukup tajam untuk menangkap kejanggalan dari gudang tersebut.

Akh, tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Oh, ia mengerti. Yang tadi itu salah, satu-satunya keanehan dari tempat ini adalah sepi. Sangat tidak biasa di tempat yang masih masuk lingkungan KMHS bisa menyandang kata sepi. Di mana pun itu, bahkan sekalipun itu gudang, biasanya selalu ramai. Tidak seperti ini.

"Sejak setengah tahun lalu, setiap ketua komite datang ke sini…ia selalu keluar dengan wajah shock dan langsung mengundurkan diri. Beredar kabar bahwa 'geng berandalan anak kelas satu' telah mengusai gudang ini," Sai menatapnya tanpa senyuman, sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuatnya menahan nafas. Ternyata dia tampan juga, ya? Arg! Bodoh kau Sakura, bukan saatnya kau berkata begitu!

"Jadi…?"

"Jangan ke sana," Oh tidak! Wajah itu kembali seperti biasanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana," Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu, namun ia mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu dengan begitu lancar dan penuh percaya diri. Bila memang benar ada sesuatu di tempat itu, lumayan juga kan, bisa menjadi salah satu dari sedikit yang tahu kebenarannya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri ke gudang.

.

.

.

Saat pertama memasuki gudang tua ini, yang Sakura lihat hanya hal-hal biasa yang cenderung membosankan. Debu di mana-mana dan perkakas tua bertebaran. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan senior pengurus OSIS saat upacara penyambutan dulu, berarti gudang ini adalah tempat tertua di KMHS yang bahkan sudah berdiri jauh sebelum gedung sekolah itu sendiri didirikan dan tempat ini merupakan bekas gudang senjata saat perang dunia kedua dulu. Yah, palingan itu semua Cuma bohong belaka, tidak perlu ditakuti. Ahahaha

DOR!

Sebentar, tadi itu apa? Suara tembakan, kah? Jangan-jangan ini benar bekas gudang senjata lagi. Lebih baik ia menghindari masalah dan segera per—

"Hei, nona ketua,"

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sentuhan dingin telah bersarang di lehernya. Sebuah tangan…

Aha! Bukannya di gudang barat ada tombol lampu, di dinding ya? Dan bukankah semua gudang memiliki struktur yang sama? Kalau begitu tombol lampu itu pasti berada di…sini.

CKLIK

Perlahan, ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita itu berangsur-angsur menjadi terang. Sakura menghela nafas lega dan segera menoleh. Didapatinya fakta bahwa yang memegang lehernya tadi bukanlah hantu atau makhluk gentayangan. Hanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang merupakan adik kelasnya. Kalau tidak salah pemuda ini yang namanya Deidara itu, kan? Ahaha. Sekarang keadaan berbalik.

Baru saja Sakura yang tengah menyeringai hendak membalas sang adik kelas yang tadi mencoba membuatnya jantungan, suara benda berat tergeser terdengar. Sontak ia menoleh, pintu kayu yang di depannya penuh tumpukan sampah itu tergeser, membuka jalan menuju anak tangga rahasia yang di atasnya berdiri sekelompok pemuda dan satu gadis. Hei, bukannya itu juga adik kelas, ya?

"Berisik. Aku sampai mendengar suara tembakan, sedang apa sih, kau, Deidara?"

"Jangan membuang-buang tembakan dari senapan angin kita. Jika rusakkan kita harus mengeluarkan uang untuk membetulkannya,"

"Tidak usah pakai uang, todong saja tukang reparasinya. Selesai,"

"Kenapa tidak kau ledakkan sekalian saja ruangan ini, tobi?"

"Tobi anak baik, dia tidak akan mau,"

'Yang begituan kalian sebut anak baik? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana anak jahatnya,"

"Anak jahatnya ya paling-paling yang seperti kita-kita ini ini, sih,"

"...hei, dia siapa?"

Seandainya seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai Itachi Uchiha tidak memutuskan mengakhiri percakapan tanpa titik pangkal tersebut, Sakura pasti masih berdiri di sana dan sedang berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Mereka ini apa ya? Jangan-jangan ini berandalan-berandalan legendaris itu.

"Dia siapa?"

"Hanya ketua komite kedisiplinan, kok,"

"Ketua Komite? Mengapa dia sini? Ini markas kita, Akatsuki,"

…Oh, jadi nama geng ini Akatsuki, ya. Catat, catat, lumyan, gosip baru, gosip baru.  
"Tentu saja aku di sini untuk menertibkan kalian. Kalian itu baru kelas satu, tapi sudah membuat geng beginian! Ayo ikut aku ke ruang BK!"

"Heh, diamlah atau kujadikan kau persembahan ritualku pada Dewa Jasin. Kau mau merasakan sabitku?"

Bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, ia merinding juga kalu begini. Walau orang-orang ini adik kelasnya dan wajah mereka sangat familiar di matanya sebagai orang-orang yang sering tampil di show dan mengembat jatah para senior, mereka menakutkan juga. Dengan senjata-senjata mengerikan itu dan fakta bahwa ia tak membawa benda apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk membela dari. Maka dari itu, Sakura memilih mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan menelan ludah.

'Tidak seru kalau permainannya usai sampai di sini saja," Deidara berseru, ia maju ke depan dengan wajah ala predator buasa siap menerkam mangsanya. Kawannya yang lain menaikkan alis. "Bagaiman kalau kita membuat sebuah pertandingan, nona ketua komite kedisiplinan?"

Atas dasar gengsi dan harga diri, tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun mengiyakan tawaran itu.

"Mudah saja, siapa di antara kau dan anggota komitemu dengan kami yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di show sembilan hari lagi akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Bagi kelompok yang kalah, mereka harus keluar dari sekolah ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju,"

Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa dua kata darinya ini akan berbuntut panjang pada malapetaka yang akan menimpa seluruh anggota komite kedisiplinan sampai Sembilan hari ke depan. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan benar-benar berubah dengan ini. Ya, berubah.

.

.

.

To be continuing…

.

.

.

A/N: Okay, saya tahu ini bener-bener seancur-ancurnya karya. Gaya penulisan saya udah berubah drastis jadi jelek begini. ARRGH! Nyebelin! WB sialan! Jika bukan karena ini janji, saya kagak bakalan bangkit dari hiatus super lama mencari pencerahan begini. Cih.

Finally, Winter pamit dulu, maaf akan segala keancuran dan keabsurb-an fic ini. Da~ Review?


End file.
